RuneScape/StellarDawn Hybrid
Note: All listed differences where spotted by Xharok and Whovian39, contact them for any further queries! The '''RuneScape/StellarDawn Hybrid (not official name) is a strange mix between the massive online Jagex game RuneScape and the strange thing that Jagex have trademarked StellarDawn which people now are thinking is MechScape. The strange hybrid is actually one of the main reasons people now think that StellarDawn is the new name of MechScape! This is because when you change one number of RuneScapes game client code so that it says Game1 instead of Game0 it changes a lot. It used to change very slightly and said MechScape is loading please wait above the loading bar instead of RuneScape is loading please wait. At that point nothing else had changed just the small name change above the loading bar - everything else was normal RuneScape. However recently the whole thing changed - The loading bar changed colour and said stellardawn and many extra strange options were added into runescape. A full list can be found below: Full list of changes * Peoples clothes (not wielded things) and hair become Green and brown and possibly pink. * There is the face here option which does nothing. * Options don’t appear in the corner. * Other peoples combat is changed to rating however it is still the same number. * When displaying your own combat it still says combat. * The green and brown coloured clothes will revert on normal RuneScape. * No matter how you try to change your clothes colour on stellardawn you still will be green and brown! * Around 60% of the time when you bank money it disappears. * Attackable NPCs also have rating. * When talking to NPCs hair may change colour. * It saves your favourite worlds but not graphics settings. * PVP combat levels are the same as PVP ratings. * It doesn’t effect combat or the wilderness. * The world map will not load and may cause the program to go non-responsive (well on some computers it does anyway). * Occasionally when stopping walking your player will turn and face the opposite direction. * When the light changes (e.g. draynor manor has a dark light setting whereas the grand exchange is rather light) instead of fading it just flashes brightly once and then goes instantly to the setting. * Anyone on normal RuneScape will see your normal hair and clothes colours. * The loading bar says StellarDawn. * The loading bar is a different colour to the RuneScape one. * All links (e.g. quest help) to the website take you to the RuneScape website. * Colored text doesn't change color - it shows up as the same color on RuneScape * When the loading bar has finished loading there is a small 2 second glitch where everything appears in bars. * When making dough it doesn’t give the option of what you want to make it only does bread. * When smithing there is a small lapse between the time you make the thing you are making and the time it appears in your inventory. * The non-attackable combat instructor on tutorial island also has rating. * Occasionally there is a lapse between when thing appear in your inventory or bank – the disappearing money and smithing glitch are probably related to this! * The equipping sound goes off only when unequipping things. * When advancing a combat level it still says combat. * When opening the congratulations for advancing a level, if you advanced a combat level it will not say congratulations for advancing combat and will instantly shut the congratulations message! * The login screen music doesn't play. * It allows multiple logging in one one computer! A basic comparison Here is a basic comparison between RuneScape HD and the Hybrid: '''Note the face here option, strange coloring and rating. Videos Here are a few videos of the hybrid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUtpBXkI9Ds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbnCA1jfNGE Gallery File:Runescape comparison.png | RuneScape HD. File:Stellardawn comparison.png | The RuneScape/StellarDawn Hybrid. File:Stellardawn 1.png | A character turns that turned round in front of a tree. File:Stellardawn 2.png | A players hair changes colour whilst talking to an NPC. File:Stellardawn 3.png | The face here and the rating options. File:Stellardawn 4.png | PVP rating is the same as normal combat. File:Stellardawn 5.png | The StellarDawn hybrid loading bar. File:StellarDawn1.png | The face here option. File:Stellardawn2.png | A players "Rating". File:StellarDawn3.png | The loading bar of the Hybrid.